Indesiso
by Akiyoshi Tsubasa
Summary: capitulo 8, final up. Ya termina la historia de los ninjas que quedaron atrapados, un enemigo aparece y Naruto con Rock Lee toman su ultima desición
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hola a todos, este es mi segundo fic (bueno el tercero contando uno que subió una gran amiga mía) y espero que tenga mas éxito que los anteriores (solo un capitulo y pocos reviews). Espero que les guste porque a este si pienso ponerle toda la imaginación que tengo.**

**Bueno léanlo esta wenissimo. Ah es cierto, en este fic Naruto y los demás son Chuunin y separan a los grupos formando unos nuevos para la primera misión de chuunins en otro continente.**

Capítulo 1 : " Un nuevo continente, un nuevo romance" 

Kakashi despierta y mira hacia fuera,

No recuerdo este lugar- dijo en voz baja y mirando hacia un pedazo grande de Tierra, que estaba rodeado por el océano

El maestro despierta a su único discípulo que mantuvo después del cambio de grupo, "Naruto"

¿qué pasa Sensei, dice el rubio ninja con cara de emoción como acostumbra hacerlo

Al parecer no llegamos al continente al cual teníamos que llegar para el entrenamiento chuunin, pero este lugar es perfecto - decía mientras despertaba a Hinata y a Rock lee sus nuevos pupilos después del cambio.

¿Pero cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí, yo quiero ver a Sakura-chan pronto por lo que tenemos que llegar al continente de todas forma- con expresión furiosa

De todas forma no la verías, todos los grupos fueron a distintas partes

Naruto se mostraba molesto y no quería descender del barco, por lo que Kakashi decidió dejarlo solo y comenzó a entrenar junto con Hinata y Rock lee.

SENSEI! Cuidado- dice rock lee mirando un gigantesco shuriken que se acerca a Kakashi. Este golpea el shuriken , el cual se convierte en Naruto y le golpea la cabeza.

No vuelvas a hacer cosas tan estupidas como esta niñito- dijo rascándose la espalda- sigan entrenando, yo armaré unas carpas para que durmamos.

Hinata corre hacia donde está Naruto y comienza a curarle la herida que tiene en la cabeza. Mientras tanto Rock lee comienza a mirar a Naruto y a Hinata de una manera extraña. Los ojos de Rock lee parecían mas pequeños que de costumbre y tenía una expresión de odio en su cara.

HINATA ALEJATE DE ESE TONTO! El jamás agradecerá lo que estas haciendo

Pero- dijo hinata con una voz muy baja- Naruto-kun está muy mal, mirale la cabeza como la tiene el pobrecito

HAZME CASO Y ALEJATE DE EL- Naruto se quedó callado y se fue a dormir

Ya en la noche, Naruto ve, entre sueños, una extraña sombra que se acerca hacia el.

"Naruuuto, Naruuuto, ven cosita hermosa, te ves realmente lindo cuando duermes"

Naruto dice para si mismo "de seguro es sakura-chan, jijiji esta es mi oportunidad, kkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaa"- en ese momento Naruto siente que unos labios se juntan con los de el, Naruto comienza a besar apasionadamente a aquella persona, cuando reacciona y piensa:

" Sakura-chan no está en este lugar, acaso... será ¿hinata, a esta niña siempre la noto rara y mira hacia otro lado cuando cruzamos miradas, jijiji kkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaa soy un tipo popular"

Hinata ya sé que soy irresistible pero piensa que pasaría si Kakashi-sensei nos ve

Es verdad que eres irresistible, pero yo no soy Hinata - Naruto coloca una cara de extrañeza por no saber quien es aquella persona - yo soy ... – aquella persona enciende un fósforo e ilumina su cara, luego prosigue con su relato - ...ROCK LEE.

Naruto salta de su saco de dormir y golpea a rock lee con todas sus fuerzas,

KAGEN BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

(Técnica de replicación de sombras)

Naruto y todas sus copias golpean a Rock lee y desarman la carpa

¡QUE TE PASA ESTUPIDO COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO! ¡!QUE CREES QUE SOY ¡!

Pero Naruto reconoce que te gustó, es asi ¿cierto? Que tiene de malo, olvídate de Sakura-chan como yo ya lo hice, la verdad es que hace rato cuando Hinata te estaba curando me puse celoso, por eso la saque de ahí, vamos cosita linda reconoce que te gustó

PERO QUE DICES! BUE... no ,bueno la verdad es que sí- Se ruboriza a tal extremo que llega a parecer tomate

Entonces ven conmigo zorrito lindo- Agarra a Naruto y le da un pequeño topón – Te quiero Naruto, te quiero

Naruto se quedó pensando toda la noche de lo sucedido

" De seguro que Kakashi-sensei nos vió o escuchó, se debió haber despertado cuando hice al kangen bunshin no jutsu, que haré ahora ¿y si le cuenta a Sakura-chan? ¿y si Kakashi-senpai es homofóbico, tengo que reconocer que me gustó el beso de Rock lee, pero ¿será lo correcto, creo que me estoy enamorando de ese cejudo (Rock lee)"

Naruto no durmió esa noche y pensaba en la forma de hablar con Rock lee sin que Kakashi ni Hinata lo notaran.

¡Espero que les haya gustado mi fic, para el próximo capitulo tendré muchas cosas interesantes, así que mándenme reviews para que pueda entusiasmarme y hacer de este fic el mejor de todo el así es, además quiero mandarle saludos a mi superrequetecontra amiga Senko-kun porque ella ha sido importante para que me haya decidido a subir mis fics a una página, además que gracias a ella me interesan los shonen ai y gracias a ello he puesto a naruto y a rock lee en esta situación

**Adios y manden muchos reviews **


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos nuevamente, ahora se viene el segundo capi de este fic, disfrútenlo mucho (que pobre la introducción nnu , se me acabó la imaginación). Ah si pero antes hagamos un recuento del capitulo anterior.

" **Kakashi, Naruto, Rock lee y Hinata se quedaron en una extraño continente, en el cual iban a tener su primer entrenamiento después de un cambio de grupos. En aquella noche, Rock lee entra a la carpa de Naruto y comienza a besarlo. Naruto corresponde pensando que era Sakura o Hinata pero golpea a Rock lee cuando descubre que era el. Naruto comienza a cuestionar sus gustos y comienza a dudar de su heterosexualidad"**

**capítulo 2: "completamente atrapados"**

KAKASHI-SENSEI, KAKASHI-SENSEI! DONDE ESTAS? KAKASHI SENSEEI, EH HINATA, ROCK LEE, KAKASHI-SENSEI NO ESTÁ.

Debe estar por ahí- dijo Hinata con su dulce voz

Ambos estuvieron buscando a Kakashi, pero ahora también se había perdido Rock lee, Hinata se acerca y le dice:

Naruto-kun quiero decir.. ...decirle qu...q..que ust..usted m..me gus...- en ese momento Hinata es interrumpida por la fuerte y llamativa voz de Rock Lee que decía:

CHICOS! KAKASHI-SENSEI ESTA EN GRAVES PROBLEMAS

Naruto fue corriendo hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz, y ahí estaba un Kakashi inconsciente con muestras de graves heridas y un Rock Lee con una cara que muestra bastante preocupación.

¿Que pasa Rock lee, ¿por qué tienes esa cara?

LO QUE PASA ES QUE EL BARCO NO ESTA! NO PODREMOS SALIR DE ESTA ISLA!

NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! (QUEEEEEE! En español , para los que no saben :P) – dijo Naruto

Inmediatamente le avisan a Hinata e intentan despertar a Kakashi, después de mucho intento el Sensei logra despertar y le dice a los chicos lo que le había sucedido

" Inspeccionando el lugar, vi a un hombre vestido completamente de negro, me acerqué con cuidado ya que me parecía sospechoso, sabía que no era confiable pero decidí preguntarle donde estábamos, pero el tipo comenzó a golpearme sin motivo y mi sharingan no podía copiar sus movimientos, el tipo comenzó a golpearme fuerte era demasiado rápido y me inyectó una droga que me dejó en el estado en que me vieron recientemente"

Al parecer ese tipo se fue en nuestro barco- añadió Rock lee

NANI! Bueno que le vamos a hacer habrá que quedarse un tiempo hasta que vengan por nosotros – dijo el sensei

Después de un par de horas comenzaron su entrenamiento en el que se formaron 2 grupos:

Kakashi con Hinata

Naruto con Rock Lee

La gracia del entrenamiento era que ambos grupos se separaran completamente y trataran de sobrevivir por dos días sin la ayuda de los otros dos, eso si en el caso de Hinata sería mas complicado ya que Kakashi sólo la ayudaría si es que algún animal o algún ninja intentara atacarla. Kakashi dijo

" A Hinata le tocara difícil, yo solo la ayudaré si intentan atacarla , pero a la vez ella no se entrenará para ser superior a ustedes sino que ella tiene menos fuerza por lo que al trabajar sola su fuerza aumentaría bastante quedando casi a la altura de ustedes, asi que ustedes no tendrán ninguna ayuda mía"

Será un placer trabajar con Naruto, Kakashi sensei- dijo Rock lee haciéndole un guiño a Naruto. Naruto quedó con una cara de "porque tuvo que tocarme con este, justo en estos momentos"

- Hinata y yo iremos hacia este lado (indica hacia la izquierda) y ustedes hacia allá (hacia la derecha). En la mañana hice una raya roja que marca nuestros límites, no podemos pasar de ahí, sino hasta después de dos días, no antes. Luego con la experiencia que obtuvieron se enfrentaran los 3 conmigo y la pelea no terminará hasta que quede inconsciente, eso si, yo sólo utiolizaré mi sharingan para copiar sus movimientos, no utilizaré ningún ninjutsu, pero sí técnicas ilusorias, ahora VÁYANSE- dijo el sensei

Una vez dentro de la zona indicada y bien lejos del maestro y de Hinata, Rock lee toma la mano de Naruto y comienza a cercarse de a poco hasta darle un beso en la mejilla y le dice:

" Te amo cosita". Naruto le contesta fuerte:

NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS ESTUPIDO GAY, YO AMO A SAKURA-CHAN NO A UN CEJUDO COMO TU. ALEJATE DE MI- dijo con una cara bastante roja por la furia.

Esta bien gatito lindo, como usted mande. Ya veras como lo pasaremos muy bien en este entrenamiento.

Naruto no dijo nada al respecto, sólo lo miro con cara de furia. Luego de pasar un rato fueron a buscar comida, después de una batalla con algunos osos y leones que no fueron mucho peligro para los chicos de konoha , los chicos consiguieron su alimento (solo frutas). Rock Lee le dijo a Naruto:

Ahora hay que planear algo para combatir con kakashi sensei, pero es muy fuerte y ademas Hinata tendría que estar con nosotros , creo que el entrenamiento consta en que nos podamos comunicar con Hinata sin que Kakashi se de cuenta.

Pero el esta con Hinata la está vigilando, tu eres un tonto que no tiene idea de lo que estas hablando.

Estúpido ya sé como hacerlo, si tu haces ese kagen bunshin no jutsu y utilizas a una de tus copias para transformarte en algo podremos estar vigilando hasta que se separen, de todas formas Hinata es mujer y en algún momento tendrá que separarse de Kakashi sensei para hacer sus necesidades.

Si, tienes razón, pero ahora es muy tarde hay que acostarnos.

Oh, oh – dijo Rock Lee con una cara de contento y de risa- sólo hay una carpa- le guiñó a Naruto.

NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – puso una cara de asco.

Luego en la noche, Naruto no duerme pensando en que podría hacerle Rock Lee, ahora que están durmiendo en la misma carpa.

Pasado un rato Naruto piensa " ahí esta Rock lee, pero, ay, siento una cosa rara al mirarlo, glup, no me puedo estar enamorando de ese gay, pero, mis labios quieren toparse con los de el, que hago, no estoy seguro de lo que quiero, glup". Naruto se acerca al saco de dormir de Rock Lee y lo mira muchísimo a sus labios, luego comienza a acercarse muy despacio y termina besándolo, Rock lee siente los labios y abre los ojos. Ambos chicos terminan la escena con un apasionado beso con lengua incluida.

Luego al amanecer comienzan el plan para poder comunicarse con Hinata, Naruto hace el Kagen bunshin no jutsu y ...

Eso ha sido todo por este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, les prometo que en el próximo capítulo Naruto se desesperará y cometerá una locura, no se lo pueden perder. Ahora contestaré los reviews que me han dejado hasta el momento vale.

Senko-kun : me encantaron tus dos reviews, no por lo que opinabas de el fic, sino porque escribiste, no quiero perder comunicación contigo nuevamente, te extrañé mucho e incluso pensé que ya no nos volveríamos a comunicar, que bueno saber que no fue así y espero que nos mantengamos comunicados por mucho tiempo. Te quiero amiga mia.

Whitewolf: Oye Mauri, no tiene nada de malo colocar a dos hombres en una escena como esa, no tiene nada de malo, abre tu mente y acepta estas cosas. Dices que no eres homofóbico pero no te creo, tu comportamiento que tuviste con el ferbi la otra vez me demostró que si lo eres, no mucho, pero igual lo eres.

Narutodark: bueno ya subí el segundo capítulo, leelo para que lo leas y espero que ahora tengas una mayor referencia de lo que se trata mi fanfiction.

Ashman: tu review fue corto pero preciso, aquí esta el segundo capi para que sigas leyéndolo

Yukinari san: espero que tambien hayas encontrado genial esta segunda parte, por lo menos para mi es genial ( como que eso es casi obvio)

AISHITERU-SHUICHI: nose porqué me dio la sensación de que tu eres Senko-kun, pero si no lo eres disculpa por confundirme pero es que ella también ama a shuichi.

Bueno tal como le dije a Ashman tu review fue corto pero preciso, y ya este está un poco mas largo, creo que serán mas largos mientras haga mas capítulos. Adios.

Bueno eso ha sido todo, esperen el tercero que está wenisimo


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas! Como están? Aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de este fanfiction espero que lo disfruten mucho ya que está demasiado bueno. Para AISHITERU-SHUICHI le prometo que ahora será mas largo el fic, eso te lo prometo; para WHITEWOLF le prometo que antes de cualquier escena homosexual te avisaré para que no queden grabadas esas imágenes en tu cabeza y SENKO-KUN quiero saber que opinas del fic, ya sé que solo has visto la película pero quiero que me digas como está mi redacción cuales son mis fallas y todo eso, después de todo tu me metiste en el mundo de los fics y en el de los shonen ai ( gracias por bokura no oukoku, esta wenisimo). **

**Disfruten del tercer capitulo**

**Capitulo 3: " La locura de Naruto"**

Luego en la noche, Naruto no duerme pensando en que podría hacerle Rock Lee, ahora que están durmiendo en la misma carpa.

Pasado un rato Naruto piensa " ahí esta Rock lee, pero, ay, siento una cosa rara al mirarlo, glup, no me puedo estar enamorando de ese gay, pero, mis labios quieren toparse con los de el, que hago, no estoy seguro de lo que quiero, glup". Naruto se acerca al saco de dormir de Rock Lee y lo mira muchísimo a sus labios, luego comienza a acercarse muy despacio y termina besándolo, Rock lee siente los labios y abre los ojos. Ambos chicos terminan la escena con un apasionado beso con lengua incluida.

Luego al amanecer comienzan el plan para poder comunicarse con Hinata, Naruto hace el Kagen bunshin no jutsu y salen 2 Narutos mas. El plan era que un Naruto se transformará en una mosca o algo pequeño que vigilará cuando Hinata tuviera que desprenderse de Kakashi, el otro se transformaría en Hinata para que Kakashi no se diera cuenta de su desaparición, mientras que el verdadero Naruto atrapaba a Hinata para explicarle el plan. Después con Rock Lee planearían un ataque en el cual se despistaría a Kakashi y con la velocidad de Rock Lee golpearlo sin que pueda seguir sus movimientos con el sharingan.

Uno de los Narutos se convierte en mosca y el otro en la bella Hinata, entran junto con el original al lado en donde están Kakashi con Hinata, mientras que Rock Lee preparaba el escenario de entrenamiento. Antes de que partieran los Narutos en busca de la ninja (MENSAJE PARA WHITEWOLF: COMIENZA A LEER DESPUÉS DEL PUNTO APARTE OK), Rock Lee besa al original diciéndole: " Ten mucho cuidado mi amorcito".

El Naruto original se esconde entre los arbustos del lugar mientras piensa en lo que había sucedido con Rock Lee. Naruto comienza a decirse a si mismo " como puedo dejar que ese tipo me bese de esa manera, yo no soy nada de el, además yo soy heterosexual no puedo dejar que esto siga pasando, pero ( Naruto comienza a ruborizarse) creo que me está comenzando a gustar ese cejudo, no puedo soportar eso, yo soy un hombre, no puedo permitir eso, ay parezco disco rayado u.u. Ya sé como se me puede quitar este pensamiento, soy un tipo espectacular o ". En ese momento una mosca se para en frente de Naruto y comienza a tomar la forma de este último y le dijo:

Listo, Hinata ya se separó está detrás de esos arbustos- dijo apuntando hacia la arboleda que estaba a la izquierda de Naruto.

Esta es mi oportunidad- dijo el rubio ninja.

Naruto va hacia aquel lugar y le tapa la boca a Hinata mientras le dice al oído:

Schhh (indicando silencio) soy yo, Naruto, calla, que no nos pille Kakashi-sensei.

Así Naruto se lleva a Hinata, mientras la copia de Hinata entrenó con Kakashi sin que este se diera cuenta de que era Naruto, o al menos eso parecía.

Naruto explica el plan a Hinata y cuando está llegando al lugar en donde Rock Lee los esperaba con el plan de entrenamiento se desvía y se lleva a Hinata lejos del lugar.

Ahora que te tengo lograré sacarme de encima a ese cejudo- dijo Naruto con unos ojos rojos que parecían llenos de maldad.

Pero que dices Naruto-kun- dijo con su dulce voz la bella Hinata, mientras intenta salirse de los brazos de Naruto.

Tú solo calla Hinata, te ves mas linda con la boca cerrada- le dijo mientras se acercaba demasiado a ella- Ahora sólo déjame besarte- dijo cuando sus labios ya topaban con los de Hinata.

Hinata de a poco correspondió al beso, y cada vez el beso parecía ser mucho más apasionado, Hinata parecía incomoda pero aún así correspondía al beso que le daba Naruto.

" NO ES SUFICIENTE" gritaba el rubio, " NO ES SUFICIENTE CON TAN SOLO UN BESO " repitió. Naruto se encontraba desesperado y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a mirar a Hinata con una cara no muy amigable.

¿qué quiere hacer Naruto-kun?

Naruto solo la miró con unos ojos bastante grandes, y dijo en voz alta:

Si los besos no son suficiente para olvidarme de ese cejudo, tendré que tomar otras medidas- dijo mirando atentamente el hermoso cuerpo de Hinata.

Hinata se encontraba asustada y comenzó a gritar fuertemente; Naruto tapa la boca de la ninja rápidamente y haciendo otra de sus copias agarra a Hinata y la amarra a una silla mientras el original comienza a besarla. Primero comienza con besarle la frente, luego sigue en la parte superior de la nariz, así sigue bajando de a poco y con besos muy pocos hasta llegar a su boca donde el beso fue mas extenso, luego Naruto sigue besándola mas abajo, en el mentón o pera, luego en el cuello y así baja hasta llegar a los senos, donde con cierta duda comienza a acercar su boca hacia ellos. En esos momentos Naruto se golpea y comienza a gritarle las disculpas a Hinata.

Hinata se desata y toma la cara de Naruto diciéndole:

¿ Porqué ha hecho esto Naruto-kun? Tengo que confesarle que usted me gusta mucho y que me encantó su beso, pero nada mas, no soy de ese tipo de niñas.

Discúlpame Hinata pero es que he tenido ciertos problemas y vi en ti una pequeña solución en ello, pero me di cuenta que no es correcto, pero... aún así serás mi rehén- dijo con una cara maquiavélica .

¿Queeee, p..pero q..q.que le he hecho?

Nada , es sólo que te quedarás aquí hasta que logre enamorarme de ti

¿pero porqué?

No hagas preguntas.

Asi es como Naruto comienza a besar muchísimo a Hinata, a besar desesperadamente y muchas veces sobrepasarase con ella para olvidar el amor que ha comenzado a tenerle a Rock Lee.

Mientras tanto, Rock Lee creía haber estado entrenando a Naruto y Hinata que en realidad eran dos copias la cuál una era transformada. Después de muchas horas Rock Lee nota que hay algo raro, que Hinata no se comportaba como siempre, mejor dicho, Hinata se comportaba como Naruto.

Después de cumplirse el tiempo que Kakashi había dado se reúnen en el medio de la división, y Rock Lee pide hablar con el sensei a solas:

Creo que ella no es Hinata

Ya me había dado cuenta, me di cuenta de todo el plan que hicieron y en realidad no sé donde estará la verdadera, además aquel es una copia del verdadero Naruto- dijo el maestro con una cara de sospecha.

Ambos volvieron golpeando a los supuestos Naruto y Hinata y vieron como aquellos desaparecieron después de recibir el golpe.

Tanto Rock Lee como Kakashi comenzaron a buscar por todo el lugar a los dos ninjas y después de mucho buscar, los encontraron justo en uno de esos momentos en donde Naruto intenta aprovecharse de Hinata.

Kakashi golpea a Naruto dejándolo inconsciente, mientras Rock Lee comienza a preguntarle a Hinata si Naruto le había hecho algo.

Cuando Naruto despertó, Kakashi lo golpea y comienza a interrogarlo:

¿ porqué lo has hecho?

Todo esto es culpa d...- Naruto fue interrumpido por un fuerte grito que decía "MÍA" y que correspondía a Hinata.

Es mi culpa pues a mi me gusta Naruto-kun y el me besó por lo que yo no hice nada y correspondí al beso, además de corresponder a cada uno de los actos que hacía, pese a que me tenía amarrada yo quería que Naruto estuviera así aunque el sólo se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era malo. El mismo se detuvo y ustedes lo golpearon cuando el ya se había arrepentido.

¿Eso es cierto Naruto?- dijo Kakashi

Claro que sí, intenté sobrepasarme con ella pero me arrepentí y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Bueno, después de este inconveniente dejaré que ustedes tres hablen y mañana en la mañana deberán enfrentarse a mi, como lo habíamos planeado.

Naruto habla a solas con Hinata preguntándole el porqué de lo que había dicho a lo que ella respondió:

Pero si tu estabas arrepentido ¿cierto?

Claro que si, pero las cosas no pasaron así.

Lo hice porque me gustas- se ruborizó bastante y se fue.

Rock Lee, que estuvo vigilando aquel acto, se dijo " Con qué te gusta mi Narutito eh, ya te la verás conmigo estúpida llorona".

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto, Hinata y Rock Lee comienzan a preparar de manera apresurada el plan contra kakashi, conociendo sus habituales retrasos dedujeron que tenían cerca de dos horas para prepararlo.

Es así que después de un par de prácticas y sintiéndose medianamente preparados comenzaron a descansar y a esperar que kakashi hiciera su aparición.

Espero que le vaya bien Naruto-kun- dijo Rock Lee con coz sensual y guiñendole a Naruto.

Naruto lleno de rabia toma a Hinata y le da un beso bastante brusco tratando de sacar la ira de Rock Lee; este último comenzó a mirar a Hinata con ojos de venganza por arrebatarle a Naruto. " Ya verás como te haré la vida imposible, lloroncita" pensó finalizando con una risa bastante forzada y algo terrorífica por llamarle de algún modo.

Naruto no se despegó de Hinata hasta que llegara Kakashi, Naruto miraba a Rock lee con una cara de miedo y asustado porque sabe que Rock Lee es mas fuerte que él y le puede hacer algo por no haberse quedado con el. Luego llega Kakashi, diciendo:

Me he retrasado porque me dio la impresión de haber visto el barco cerca... no alcanza a terminar cuando es interrumpido por un grito que decía

MENTIRA!- dijeron a coro los tres chicos conociendo su costumbre de llegar tarde.

Eh , bueno.. , que comience el entrenamiento.

Entonces Hinata lanza una de sus Kunai, mientras que Naruto hace su Kagen Bunshin No Jutsu y Rock Lee salta sobre Kakashi. Rock Lee se tira en picada, los Narutos rodean a Kakashi, mientras que Hinata lanza sus Kunais y Shurikens con mucha presición. Todo esto es detenido cuando se dan cuenta de que Kakashi utilizó una técnica de reemplazo y golpea a Rock Lee, y a los Narutos arruinando el plan que tenían hecho. Kakashi utiliza la técnica del Dragón de agua y ...

**Bueno chicos aquí termina el tercer capitulo, esta bueno ¿cierto? Esta vez lo he hecho mas largo e iré alargando mas los capitulos cada vez, asi que cada vez habrá mas entretención en mis fics .**

**Ahora responderé los reviews que me han mandado, bueno léanlo, hay respuestas para todos.**

**AI-SHITRU SHUICHI: ** Holas , ahora lo he hecho mas largo y como dije anteriormente los seguiré alargando, hablé con senko-kun y dijo que usted ha leído unos de sus fics de Gravitation, "búscate un trabajo" es el nombre del fic de ella. Bueno gracias por su review y espero que le haya gustado este capitulo. Adiosito.

**Caballero de la noche eterna: **Hola, con que también eres aprendiz, jeje, que bien, bueno entonces aprenderas de mi fic, créeme que Naruto es muy bueno, y mi fic es mucho mejor, bueno adiós, cuídate.

**Whitewolf: **o.o¿¿¿? Hola, quien ha copiado tu nick ¿¿? Acaso tu no mandaste el review anterior ¿¿? Bueno no entiendo o.o bueno en el fic hay muchos momentos homosexuales, por lo que ahora te aviso antes de que haya uno para que te saltes, jeje, bueno chaito.

**Rodrigo: **¿ser así como? No entiendo, pero al menos se que esta weno, bye.

**Ro: **fdsñfmkñlgwejmñlgwmñg ñkejkñwetgjrpeowj pew te gusta el ferbi ppejhorghoigoewo

**Senko-kun: **Holitas , espero que estés bien, y también espero que te hayas acordado de mi ( que no me cabe la menor duda de que lo has hecho) , eres la mejor amiga que tengo en el Internet y quisiera seguir sabiendo tu opinión sobre mi fic, mientras tu aprovechas de seguir aprendiendo con mi fanfiction. Cuidate muchísimo, besitos, bye, te kiero ( espero otro review tuyo )

**Ashman: **Acabas de leer el tercero ya, de verdad esta weno, ah es cierto hola, no te había saludado, bueno espero que te sigas entreteniendo con mi fic, adiosito.


	4. Chapter 4

**Que tal chicos , ¿ cómo están? Espero que bien, aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo de mi fic, que de seguro les va a gustar, les prometo unas situaciones bastante buenas y muchas líneas del más grande fic de toda la web XD. Bueno disfrútenlo porque en este capi Naruto por fin va a tomar una decisión.**

**Capitulo 4: " La decisión de Naruto"**

Llega Kakashi, diciendo:

Me he retrasado porque me dio la impresión de haber visto el barco cerca...- no alcanza a terminar cuando es interrumpido por un grito que decía

MENTIRA!- dijeron a coro los tres chicos conociendo su costumbre de llegar tarde.

Eh , bueno.. , Que comience el entrenamiento.

Entonces Hinata lanza una de sus Kunai, mientras que Naruto hace su Kagen Bunshin No Jutsu y Rock Lee salta sobre Kakashi. Rock Lee se tira en picada, los Narutos rodean a Kakashi, mientras que Hinata lanza sus Kunais y Shurikens con mucha precisión. Todo esto es detenido cuando se dan cuenta de que Kakashi utilizó una técnica de reemplazo y golpea a Rock Lee y a los Narutos arruinando el plan que tenían hecho. Kakashi utiliza la técnica del Dragón de agua y un gigantesco Shuriken pasa por el lado de Kakashi, haciendo que este cancelara su técnica del dragón de agua, el Shuriken resultó ser Rock Lee que le lanza una Kunai a Kakashi, mientras que Hinata, con su técnica, intenta localizar a una copia de Naruto, la cual se había alejado del lugar como parte del plan. Hinata le avisa a los chicos, en el cual Naruto hace un Razengan ( creo que se escribe así :P) improvisado junto con Rock Lee, el cual lo lanzan, pero salió bastante desviado de donde estaba kakashi, este último usa su técnica Ligthning Edge y es golpeado fuertemente por el Naruto que había localizado Hinata. Kakashi lanza su Ligthning Edge hacia la copia de Naruto y le dice a los chicos:

Bien hecho muchachos, pese a que les he ganado han hecho un buen trabajo en equipo, aunque improvisado, pero supieron mezclar sus técnicas para hacerme la mayor cantidad de daño posible, ja ja ja.

Jajaja por supuesto, sabía desde un principio que de eso se trataba esta prueba, por algo seré el próximo hokage de la aldea de konoha, jajaja- dijo con una fuerte voz naruto, mientras con sus dedos hacía el signo de "amor y paz".

Después del entrenamiento, los chicos y Kakashi fueron a descansar para luego hacer señales y poder salir de ese extraño continente en el que habían quedado atrapados. Kakashi pide que se hagan señales en distintos puntos del continente. Haciendo tales señales Naruto comienza a cuestionarse:

¿Estará mal que me gusten los hombres, Porque siento esto por Rock Lee, es igual a lo que sentía por Sakura-chan, nose que me está pasando y creo que tendré que tomar una decisión definitiva. A Rock Lee también le gustaba Sakura.chan y ahora le gusto yo, y conmigo ha pasado lo mismo, me gustaba Sakura-chan y ahora me gusta Rock Lee. Creo que he tomado mi propia decisión y le diré a Rock Lee que sea mi novio ya que él me gusta muchísimo, eso es, para ser un hokage tengo que asumir todos mis defectos, aunque no sé si llamar defecto a lo que me está pasando, pero de todas formas lo estoy asumiendo, un Hokage jamás se deja engañar, ni siquiera por el mismo ( me acabo de inventar frase :P) .

Naruto comienza a hacer humo en varios puntos del continente por si se encontraba con Rock Lee en alguna parte. En eso se encuentra con Kakashi el cual le pide que siga haciendo humo y que encuentre a Hinata que ha estado perdida ya que fue a buscarla a la zona en donde se supondría que estaría ella y no la encontró. Entonces Uzumaki Naruto hace su " Kagen Bunshin no Jutsu" para hacer múltiples copias de Naruto y poder encontrar más fácil a Hinata o a Rock Lee. Después de mucho tiempo buscando el naruto original ve con mucha atención una discusión entre Hinata y Rock Lee.

Naruto es mío, no te metas con el niñita- decía con furia el cejudo.

Pero con Naruto no tenemos nada, él me beso así de repente y como a mí me gusta... pues yo... es que ... yo ... me dejé , Gommen nasai ( Lo siento en español, para el que no sabe) .

NO TE PERDONARÉ ESTÚPIDA- dijo gritando mientras empuñaba su puño para dar un golpe, pero es detenido por Naruto.

No la golpees, por favor- Luego mira hacia Hinata- y tú veta y no cuentes nada de esto por favor- vuelve a hablarle a Rock Lee- te estaba buscando para decirte que ...- es interrumpido por Rock Lee quien le dice:

No me importa lo que me vayas a decir, no quiero escucharte, adiós- decía mientras salía corriendo.

Pero Rock lee TU ME GUSTAS, QUIERO SER TU NOVIO.- lamentablemente Rock Lee ya estaba bastante lejos debido a su gran velocidad y no pudo escuchar lo que le dijo Naruto.

Ese día Naruto no fue a la carpa y se quedó toda la noche haciendo señales de humo para que lo vinieran a rescatar.

Al amanecer, Naruto comienza a practicar para caminar sobre las aguas, cosa que es muy poco probable de que lo hiciera ya que sus habilidades aún no le permitían controlar esa habilidad, ni menos siendo un ninja de la aldea de Konoha, ya que no es una técnica que se use en aquellos lugares. Kakashi si puede caminar sobre las aguas, pero no por habilidad propia, si no porque lo aprendió mediante el Sharingan por lo que no sabe como se puede aprender aquella técnica. Además Kakashi no sabe el camino y no puede ir a buscar ayuda, aún así Kakashi esperaría 2 días mas para que llegue alguien a buscarlos, de no ser así este caminaría sobre el agua para buscar ayuda.

Naruto no quiso hablar con Rock Lee y se saltó el almuerzo, que lo reemplazo por muchas horas de sueño, ya que no había dormido en toda esa noche.

Al día siguiente Naruto comenzó a hacer humo por todas partes, el solo quería irse y dejar de ver a Rock Lee, es entonces cuando Rock le dice a Naruto :

Estúpido no me dejas respirar bien con tanto humo.

Solo quiero irme de este maldito lugar y, además, tú eres el estúpido- dijo naruto mientras intenta darle un golpe que Rock Lee logra esquivar.

Naruto comenzó a dar de golpes a Rock Lee pero este las esquivabas sin problema alguno, por lo que, como siempre, el rubio usa su "Kagen Bunshin no Jutsu" y una gran cantidad de Narutos comienza a golpear al cejudo ninja. Este con su rapidez logra esquivar algunos de ellos y a golpear a otros cuantos más, hasta que queda tan solo el naruto original el cual golpea fuertemente a Rock Lee y lo tira contra el suelo, mientras que naruto se desequilibra y cae arriba de él.

Ambos se miran con odio, pero poco a poco el odio comienza a desaparecer y ambos se miran fijamente y comienzan a cercar sus rostros. Los ojos de Naruto estaban llenos de lágrimas y le decía a Rock lee " T..t..te AM...te amo" a lo que Rock lee le dice " Yo también" mientras ya se daban un beso y no dejaban de repetir que se querían y amaban .

Entonces Naruto y Rock lee comenzaron a ser oficialmente novios, aunque Hinata y Kakashi no sabían nada de esto. Es entonces como Naruto ya no estaba tan desesperado para irse de aquel continente y prefería estar junto a su primer novio "Rock Lee" .

Naruto le comentaba a Rock lee que su primer beso fue con Sasuke, aunque solo fue por casualidad, cosa que no le gustó mucho a Rock Lee, pero se le olvidó pronto y después de pasar un buen día con su novio se fue a acostar a su carpa.

Que duermas bien, mi amor- dijo naruto

Tu igual – respondió Rock lee.

Naruto, como a las 3.00 a.m , sale hacia fuera y comienza a pensar en lo que había pasado aquel día con él y con Rock Lee. Y se pone a hablar consigo mismo .

" Por fin he tomado una decisión, ahora no me retractaré de lo que he hecho y seré feliz con Rock lee, no hay nada ni nadie que me haga cambiar de opinión , jajajajajajajajaja"

Naruto- dijo alguien detrás de este.

Mmm? Esa voz, esa voz no es de...

Hola Naruto soy yo, donde están los demás- dijo aquella voz mientras naruto se volteaba para corroborar su sospecha.

Sakura-chan ehh... Hola, los demás están durmiendo ¿ cómo nos pillaste? – Es entonces cuando sakura abraza a Naruto y comienza a llorar en su pecho, Sakura lo abrazaba con fuerza y le decía a Naruto:

Sasuke jamás me tomó en cuenta, yo te extrañé muchísimo Naruto, jamás pensé que te extrañaría tanto Naruto, que bueno que te pillé, quiero decirte que con todo este tiempo que estuviste fuera me di cuenta de que yo estoy enamorada de ti- Naruto queda con una cara de sorpresa- te amo Naruto, te amo- Sakura comienza a besar a Naruto mientras este último se queda completamente paralizado por varios segundos hasta que aparta a Sakura de sus labios y le dice:

Sakura-san, yo ya no la quiero, no la amo, mmm...bueno eso creo.

Esta bien :( , te comprendo Naruto . _**INNER SAKURA**: AH! ESTE ESTÚPIDO ME ESTUBO JOTEANDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO PARA QUE AHORA ME DIGA QUE NO ME QUIERE POR LA MIERDA!._

Yo soy el novio de Rock Lee, no podría hacerle esto a él- dijo Naruto con bastante inseguridad.

Así que te gustan los hombres. Bueno respeto tu decisión _**INNER SAKURA: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!CON QUE SE PUSO GAY ESTE MIERDAAAA! QUE ACASO ESE HORRIPILANTE TIPO CEJUDO ES MAS GUAPO QUE YO! NARUTOOOO! ESO NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR JAMAAAAAAAAAAAS!._

Sakura le dice a Naruto que todos han vuelto a sus respectivas aldeas y que ella junto a Sasuke, Guy-sensei, el viejo Hokage y hasta Konohamaru y Gaara se ofrecieron para buscarlos " cada uno se fue por distintos lados y de bien lejos vi unas señales de humo por lo que decidí pedir ayuda pensando en que podrían estar atrapados en esta parte pero alguien me golpeó y me trajo a este extraño, cuando desperté vi unas señales de humo que provenían de aquí cerca así que decidí caminar hacia acá y después de mucho caminar me encontré contigo, ahora he quedado atrapada junto con ustedes, llévame a la carpa de Hintata para dormir con ella".

Naruto hace caso a lo que le dijo Sakura y la lleva donde Hinata, Naruto vuelve a su carpa y duerme intranquilo ya que justo después de tomar una gran decisión Sakura le confiesa su amor, algo que Naruto se estuvo cuestionando toda esa noche.

Mientras tanto, en la carpa de Sakura y Hinata se establecía la siguiente conversación:

Oye, Hinata, ¿ tu sabes que Naruto y Rock Lee son novios?

Pues... no... pero sospechaba de algo... es qu...que hoy ..rock lee-kun me...me estuvo diciendoi que naruto-kun era suyo.

Entonces es verdad, ¿ yo sé que a ti te gusta Naruto, se te nota? Entonces tu tienes que ayudarme porque a mi también me gusta y no soporto que me cambie por un hombre. Le quitaremos ese gusto por los hombres y luego dejaremos que el decida por una de nosotras dos, ¿esta bien?.

Pero es que... no se...

Bueno, lo harás, eso te ayudará con Naruto, vamos me tendrás que ayudar _**INNER SAKURA: **AHHHH! COMO PUEDE SER TAN ESTÚPIDA PARA NO APROVECHAR ESTA OPORTUNIDAD, QUE EL AMOR PREVALEZCA MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Al otro día por la mañana, Sakura se muestra ante Rock Lee y Kakashi y les explica como llego al continente.

Kakashi decide adelantar un día de lo presupuestado para ir a buscar ayuda y deja sólo a los chicos en el continente, mientras el corre a máxima pisando sobre el agua sin ninguna dificultad, tal como un ninja de su nivel debiera hacerlo, mientras los chicos miran como se aleja el cuerpo de Kakashi de sus vistas y Sakura mira a Hinata con una cara pocas veces vistas en el rostro de Sakura, una cara parecida a la que colocó Naruto cuando se raptó a Hinata. El cuerpo de Kakashi acababa de desaparecer, Rock Lee y Naruto se dan un beso bastante vulgar por llamarlo de alguna manera mientras que Sakura miraba con una cara completamente furiosa.

**Eso es todo por ahora chicos, esta vez no responderé reviews ya que solo me llegaron 3 por el capitulo anterior, de todas formas quiero agradecerles a los 3 que me enviaron revies, me refiero a AISHITERU-SHUICHI, Ashman y a mi hermano que es primera vez que me manda uno. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y por favor esta vez déjenme un review por favor.**

**Adiosin.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wena chicos, o mas bien chica ( porque parece que solo AISHITERU-SHUICHI es la única que lee mi fic :P ) espero que les guste este capítulo y haber si les gusta este capitulo donde igual voy a cambiar el rumbo de la historia un poquito, ya que por ahora el fic se concentra mas en Sakura que en el propio Naruto, además le voy a dar mas importancia a Kakashi y a Hinata que es muy poco lo que han hecho en este fic. Dejaré un poco de lado a Rock Lee, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a mencionar algo sobre la relación de Naruto con Rock Lee, todo lo contrario, el fic está basado en eso, aunque le queda mucho al fic todavía y el título de " Indeciso" no es solo por la relación de Naruto con Rock Lee sino que con todas las relaciones y distintas situaciones que ocurrirán a lo largo de la historia. Ahora además intentaré darle mas humor a este fic, aunque "ojo" intentaré, porque no soy muy bueno para el humor jejeje, pero además como mi lectora mas fiel es AISHITERU-SHUICHI y a mi gran amiga Senko-kun también les tendré algo para ellas, se me ocurrirá algo como un gran baile de Sasuke-kun especialmente para ellas, no! un baile es muy poco, cierto? Y si es posible me pego una mezcla de historia a lo Tsubasa Chronicle y le colocó al mismísimo Shuichi, todo esto lo pienso para agradecerle de alguna manera a AISHITERU-SHUICHI y para mi socia Senko-kun, bueno espero que en tu review me digas que opinas sobre esto.**

**Bueno y no me olvido de los demás como Ashman que me ha enviado algunos reviews y espero que me mande más ni menos me voy a olvidar de la mejor amiga que tengo, pese a que este muy lejos TT igual la quiero caleta, me refiero a Senko-kun por supuesto, no creas que me he olvidado de ti, eres demasiado buena onda y te quiero mucho.**

**Y por favor Richard! Si dices que te gusta caleta mi fic, porque apenas me hay mandado un review TT, weno no importa ya deben estar aburridos de esta larguísima introducción mejor que comience el fic que se viene mucho mas largo que los anteriores, y como siempre lo hago, ( pese a que es una tontería ya que todos tienen acceso a ver los capítulos anteriores ) empezaré con los últimos hechos del capítulo anterior, disfrútenlo, esta wenisimo.**

**Capítulo 5 "Misión Konoha-girls"**

Sakura le dice a Naruto que todos han vuelto a sus respectivas aldeas y que ella junto a Sasuke, Guy-sensei, el viejo Hokage y hasta Konohamaru y Gaara se ofrecieron para buscarlos " cada uno se fue por distintos lados y de bien lejos vi unas señales de humo por lo que decidí pedir ayuda pensando en que podrían estar atrapados en esta parte pero alguien me golpeó y me trajo a este extraño CONTINENTE ( EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR NO SALIÓ ESTA PALABRA ESCRITA EN EL FIC, BUENO PARA ALGO QUE SIRVA ESTO DE ESTAR REPITIENDO LOS ÚLTIMOS HECHOS DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR O.Ou), cuando desperté vi unas señales de humo que provenían de aquí cerca así que decidí caminar hacia acá y después de mucho caminar me encontré contigo, ahora he quedado atrapada junto con ustedes, llévame a la carpa de Hintata para dormir con ella".

Naruto hace caso a lo que le dijo Sakura y la lleva donde Hinata, Naruto vuelve a su carpa y duerme intranquilo ya que justo después de tomar una gran decisión Sakura le confiesa su amor, algo que Naruto se estuvo cuestionando toda esa noche.

Mientras tanto, en la carpa de Sakura y Hinata se establecía la siguiente conversación:

Oye, Hinata¿ tu sabes que Naruto y Rock Lee son novios?

Pues... no... pero sospechaba de algo... es qu...que hoy ..rock lee-kun me...me estuvo diciendo (OTRA CORRECIÓN, EN EL CAPI ANTERIOR DECÍA DICIENDOI, ESTO QUE HAGO ES UNA TONTERÍA CIERTO ) que naruto-kun era suyo.

Entonces es verdad¿ yo sé que a ti te gusta Naruto, se te nota? Entonces tu tienes que ayudarme porque a mi también me gusta y no soporto que me cambie por un hombre. Le quitaremos ese gusto por los hombres y luego dejaremos que el decida por una de nosotras dos¿esta bien?.

Pero es que... no se...

Bueno, lo harás, eso te ayudará con Naruto, vamos me tendrás que ayudar _**INNER SAKURA: **AHHHH! COMO PUEDE SER TAN ESTÚPIDA PARA NO APROVECHAR ESTA OPORTUNIDAD, QUE EL AMOR PREVALEZCA MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Al otro día por la mañana, Sakura se muestra ante Rock Lee y Kakashi y les explica como llego al continente.

Kakashi decide adelantar un día de lo presupuestado para ir a buscar ayuda y deja sólo a los chicos en el continente, mientras el corre a máxima VELOCIDAD ( ESTA PALABRA TAMPOCO SALIÓ) pisando sobre el agua sin ninguna dificultad, tal como un ninja de su nivel debiera hacerlo, mientras los chicos miran como se aleja el cuerpo de Kakashi de sus vistas y Sakura mira a Hinata con una cara pocas veces vistas en el rostro de Sakura, una cara parecida a la que colocó Naruto cuando se raptó a Hinata. El cuerpo de Kakashi acababa de desaparecer, Rock Lee y Naruto se dan un beso bastante vulgar por llamarlo de alguna manera mientras que Sakura miraba con una cara completamente furiosa.

Por favor, no hagan eso en frente mío _**INNER SAKURA: **O SI NO LOS MATO AQUÍ MISMO GAYS DE MIERDA!._

Esta bien Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto.

Luego de unos minutos Naruto y Rock lee dejan sola a las chicas, y Sakura comienza a decirle a Hinata:

Bueno Hinata, ahora tienes que prepararte que los chicos ya volverán, hay que aprovechar ahora que no está Kakashi-sensei, yo me encargaré de despistar al cejudo de Rock Lee y tu ya sabes que hacer con Naruto.

Eh... bue...bueno pero es que yo...

Ya lo has dicho, entonces prepárate, no tienen que pillarnos así que apúrate _**INNER SAKURA: **MAS RÁPIDO MIERDAAAAAA!._

Mientras tanto, Kakashi corría por el agua a una gran velocidad, hasta que de pronto aparece debajo de él, era un extraño ninja el cual aparece arriba de un dragón de agua, y le dice a este:

Devuélvete si no quieres morir.

Necesito avanzar para conseguir ayuda.

No me interesa.

Kakashi no hace caso y comienza a combatir con el extraño Ninja, éste Ninja lo mira con una cara en la que los ojos eran bastante pequeños, con una mirada parecida a la de Kakashi y con una extraña impresión neutral en su rostro, después de eso Kakashi queda inconsciente y cae al lago, mientras el extraño ninja dice para sí mismo " Tú no podrás avanzar mas, he esperado mucho para estar a salvo de este lugar y tu no me arruinarás mis planes, jounin de cuarta"

Kakashi abre sus ojos, y ve un entorno azul en la que muchos seres mas pequeños que el pasan por su alrededor, se da cuenta del lugar en donde se encuentra, y comienza a nadar hacia la superficie, comienza a toser y a mirar por todos lados buscando al extraño ninja que lo golpeó, luego Kakashi comienza a gruñir de rabia y exclama:

¡Como he podido caer en esa maldita técnica ilusoria! Me han engañado por completo- mucha rabia recorría a kakashi, sobretodo porque la técnica lo hizo retroceder bastante, tanto que se podía ver a simple vista la Isla en donde estaban los chicos.

Entonces Kakashi decide devolverse a la isla, pero esta vez nadando ya que había gastado mucha energía, este llega a una isla que estaba cerca y se queda descansando un poco en ese lugar.

Cuando Naruto y Rock-lee volvían encontraron escrito en el suelo lo siguiente: " Chicos los esperamos en el bosque esta cerca del este, no falten: Sakura y Hinata". Entonces los chicos deciden ir hacia allá y encuentran dos caminos, uno dice " Naruto, ven por acá" y otro decía " Rock-lee, ven por acá". Cada uno va por el camino contrario al que se indicaba en el suelo.

Naruto camina con ansias de saber lo que pasaría, el porqué Rock Lee tendría que irse por ahí. Había caminado unos 2 minutos cuando de pronto algo cae sobre él, muchos Kunais se disparan y queda tendido de una cuerda que estaba atada a un árbol.

Mientras tanto Rock Lee caminaba esperando ver lo que le tenían preparado a Naruto. Después de un poco tiempo de avanzar este ve una cueva en la que entrada decía "Naruto, acércate no te arrepentirás". Entonces Rock Lee entra y una total oscuridad había en la cueva, hasta que encuentra unas linternas, las prende y, en un terreno alto de la cueva, había un fierro alto y una silla.

Sale una hermosa chica, era Sakura, que estaba bastante liviana de ropa, con unas medias y una ropa interior de un negro azabache, con un látigo bastante largo; en la otra esquina se encontraba Hinata la cual tenía un poco mas de ropa que Sakura, pero era un traje totalmente blanco el que mojaba de una forma bastante provocativa con una pequeña regadera que dejaba caer agua de una parte aún mas alta de la cueva.

Rock Lee quedó con los ojos bastante grande, sobretodo cuando Sakura y Hinata comienzan a acercarse al fierro y comienzan a rozar su cuerpo con este fierro, cosa que provoca el calentamiento del cejudo ninja y se abalanza sobre Sakura, tocándole los senos y darle un brusco beso con lengua. Sakura le da una cachetada y grita:

¡QUE HACES AQUÍ, SE SUPONE QUE AQUÍ DEBÍA ESTAR NARUTO, ASQUEROSO! ( en esta ocasión, Sakura dijo la verdad con respecto a lo que sintió, por eso no hay un pensamiento de su yo interior (Inner Sakura) ).

Mientras tanto Hinata, se sonroja demasiado y después sale corriendo a vestirse, comienza a soltar unas lágrimas y sale corriendo a buscar a Naruto.

Naruto se encontraba colgado, sin reacción alguna, Hinata lo observa y dice:

Yo tuve la culpa, yo hice la trampa, Naruto-kun ha muerto por mi culpa, yo no merezco vivir- Hinata sale arrancando y sube a una montaña que se encontraba un poco apartada del lugar, llega a la cima y mira hacia abajo " Naruto-kun ha muerto por mi culpa, ahora estaré contigo".

Hinata se lanzó y es el mismísimo Naruto quien la atrapa y la salva.

Pero Naruto-kun usted no estaba muerto.

Después de entrar pensé que podía ser una trampa y coloqué una replica mia por lo que yo no he tenido ninguna herida¿pero porqué querías matar a Rock Lee?

Yo no tenía la intención de matarlo, solo quería que se quedara quieto un tiempo, pero al parecer se me pasó la mano con la trampa :P.

Mientras tanto Rock Lee comienza a tomarle la mano a Sakura, le da un beso mientras Sakura piensa en como podría estar Naruto, hasta que se da cuenta de lo que pasa y vuelve a darle una cachetada a Rock Lee.

Cuando todos se volvieron a juntar Rock Lee pide hablar con Naruto a solas y le dice:

Naruto, Gommen nasai, ya no quiero seguir contigo, terminamos nuestra relación ahora.

Pero...- antes de terminar Rock Lee ya se había ido.

Naruto observa como Rock Lee se acerca demasiado a Sakura, entonces este se pone celoso y cuando se ivan a dormir le dice a Sakura:

Tu le has dicho algo a Rock Lee para que se separara de mi cierto, te odio, te odio, no quiero verte mas, dattebayo ( término usado por Naruto que no tiene significado).

Pero yo no hice nada, yo quería conquistarte, no planeaba que pelearas con Rock Lee

No intentes conquistarme, porque nunca me va a gustar gente como tú- terminó el ninja rubio.

**Bueno he terminado el capitulo, no fue muy largo como lo prometí :P, pero entiendan que he estado muy ocupado este ultimo tiempo, también por eso es la demora por subir este capítulo. Mientras escribía este fic me llegaron tus reviews Senko-kun, por eso al principio coloque que tenía solo una lectora ( AISHITERU SHUICHI) pero ahora me retracto y son dos las que leen mi fic, de verdad me encanta ver que me mandas Reviews, bueno eso ha sido todo, muchas gracias AISHITERU SHUICHI y Senko-kun por leer este fic que poco a poco se ha convertido en un fic solo para** ustedes, bueno adiós, espero que **les haya gustado este capitulo, las quiero mucho**

**PD: me demoraré en subir el otro capitulo, pero lo subiré si o si, aunque me muera llegaré penando a sus PCs para que lean mis otros capis ok? ( TT lo sé, es una estupidez nnU)**


	6. Chapter 6

Como estan, espero que bien, ahora no kiero alargarme mucho en la introducción, así que vamos al grano ahora mismo.

**Capitulo 6: "Un cuadrado amoroso" Parte 1: Decepción femenina. **

Naruto se encontraba colgado, sin reacción alguna, Hinata lo observa y dice:

Yo tuve la culpa, yo hice la trampa, Naruto-kun ha muerto por mi culpa, yo no merezco vivir- Hinata sale arrancando y sube a una montaña que se encontraba un poco apartada del lugar, llega a la cima y mira hacia abajo " Naruto-kun ha muerto por mi culpa, ahora estaré contigo".

Hinata se lanzó y es el mismísimo Naruto quien la atrapa y la salva.

Pero Naruto-kun usted no estaba muerto.

Después de entrar pensé que podía ser una trampa y coloqué una replica mia por lo que yo no he tenido ninguna herida, ¿pero porqué querías matar a Rock Lee?

Yo no tenía la intención de matarlo, solo quería que se quedara quieto un tiempo, pero al parecer se me pasó la mano con la trampa :P.

Mientras tanto Rock Lee comienza a tomarle la mano a Sakura, le da un beso mientras Sakura piensa en como podría estar Naruto, hasta que se da cuenta de lo que pasa y vuelve a darle una cachetada a Rock Lee.

Cuando todos se volvieron a juntar Rock Lee pide hablar con Naruto a solas y le dice:

Naruto, Gommen nasai, ya no quiero seguir contigo, terminamos nuestra relación ahora.

Pero...- antes de terminar Rock Lee ya se había ido.

Naruto observa como Rock Lee se acerca demasiado a Sakura, entonces este se pone celoso y cuando se iban a dormir le dice a Sakura:

Tu le has dicho algo a Rock Lee para que se separara de mi cierto, te odio, te odio, no quiero verte mas, dattebayo ( término usado por Naruto que no tiene significado).

Pero yo no hice nada, yo quería conquistarte, no planeaba que pelearas con Rock Lee

No intentes conquistarme, porque nunca me va a gustar gente como tú- terminó el ninja rubio.

Sakura se dirige hacia su carpa y comienza a llorar, no soporta el rechazo de Naruto ni tampoco que el piense que ella le hizo algo a Lee. Comienza a recordar a Sasuke, todos los momentos en el que este chiquillo no tomaba en cuenta a Sakura, en el que tenía un pensamiento frío, y, ahora, este rechazo de Naruto y la culpabilidad que le da por la actitud que tiene Rock Lee.

¡¡¡MALDITOS HOMBRES, LOS ODIO, NO SABEN TRATAR A UNA MUJER COMO YO, YA NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE ELLOS, SON UNOS MALDITOS HIJOS DE /0¿, QUE SE MUERAN!

Mientras tanto, Hinata comienza a pensar y a cuestionar sus sentimientos por naruto; 

Naruto-kun, ¿por qué eres así, eres el hombre de mi vida, ai shiteru naruto-kun (Ai shiteru te amo), siempre he sido buena contigo ( Hinata, en estos momentos comienza a soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas que recorren lentamente su rostro y que terminan en sus labios), ¿por qué te has fijado en un hombre? ¿por qué en Rock Lee? ¿porqué, si he tratado de hacer todo lo posible para que te fijaras en mi?; Yo siempre supe que llegarías a ser un ninja, siempre supe que serías un chuunin, y se que llegarás a ser el mejor Hokage de toda la historia de Konoha ( para aquellos no conocen muy bien la serie, **porque hay personas que leen este fic, sin conocer mucho de la serie**, Konoha es el pueblo en donde vive naruto y su significado es Hoja, o eso creo), es mas, serás el mejor Hokage del mundo y de la Historia de los ninja. Ayy Naruto-kun, tienes un gran sueño, pero lamento que yo no pueda estar dentro de ese sueño, quisiera que fueras un Hokage, quiero que sea reconocido por todos, pero..., quiero que lo haga junto a mí. Ohh Naruto-kun, lo amo y no lo puedo negar, pero no me atrevo a decírselo, me gustói mucho cuando me beso aquella vez, cuando quería dejar de pensar en Rock Lee; pude haberme aprovechado y decirle que estoy dispuesta a ser su mujer, pude haber tenido mi primera vez contigo, bello Naruto, pero no me atreví, soy una tonta. Ahora tengo que aceptar que usted está enamorado de Rock Lee y no de mí, creo que ya es hora de que comienza a olvidarlo, pero..., solo con usted he tenido esta experiencia tan maravillosa, lo amo y no dejaré de hacerlo jamás pero creo que ya es hora de partir, estoy segura de que hubieras sido un muy buen novio, si es que te hubiese gustado alguna vez ( ahora su rostro se empapa con las lágrimas, no deja de llorar y su hermoso rostro se ve muy triste, pero de a poco se va poniendo serio, se levanta y comienza a caminar por el bosque).

Sakura caminaba por el bosque preguntándose " ¿quién podrá estar a mi lado, quién puede ser si los hombres no valen nada?", en ese momento cruza mirada con Hinata, ambas se habían encontrado en el bosque y se quedaron mirando por largo tiempo, hasta que sus labios se cruzaron y comenzaron a besarse casi inconscientemente.

Las dos ninjas se separaron después de que hayan reaccionado y se voltearon, no querían mirarse. Hinata salió corriendo, mientras Sakura se quedó tocándose el kokoro (kokoro corazón). Hinata para de correr a la salida del bosque y Sakura se queda sentada en una roca, ambas dijeron a la vez " creo que por fin he encontrado el amor", pero ambas, también, se retractaron de sus pensamientos, ya que en sus mentes no podían aceptar el amor entre sexos iguales, ni menos entre dos mujeres.

Tanto Hinata como Sakura decidieron ir a buscar a los hombres que las acompañaban, ambas fueron por lados distintos, ambas planeaban conquistar al hombre que se les cruzara, sin importar cuál era, sin importar si era kakashi, sólo querían olvidarse entre ellas.

**Parte 2: "Confusión masculina".**

Naruto comienza a caminar cerca de la playa que estaba al lado opuesto de donde se encontraban las carpas, pateaba constantemente una piedra, con las manos en los bolsillos y exclamando su típica frase "dattebayo". Camina pensando en que poder hacer, su amor estaba enamorado de Sakura, Sakura de él, y Hinata también. Era algo que Naruto ya no podía detener, su sentimiento hacia Rock Lee ya era demasiado y no podía detenerlo, comienza a soltar lágrimas y piensa ya no puedo seguir más con esto, Rock Lee no me quiere, el siempre estuvo enamorado de Sakura, jamás me quizo, jamás se interesó en mi, nunca le importé, simplemente lo hizo para molestarme. Mmm... Sakura me quiere, de seguro ella si me quiere, vino a buscarme, y aparte, a mi me gustaba Sakura, debo aprovechar esta oportunidad, pero... yo sigo amando a Rock Lee, creo que no puedo engañarme, no debo engañar mis sentimientos, pero el jugó conmigo, de seguro debe estar riéndose como loco, diciendo " este estúpido creyó todo lo que le dije", pero aún así lo amo. Dejaré de pensar en Sakura y mejor pienso en la manera de conquistar a Rock lee, de todas maneras yo siempre cumplo mis objetivos, y el de Rock Lee es el mas importante, incluso mas que el de llegar a ser Hokage.

Me gustaría que me lanzara esos corazones que alguna vez le lanzó a Sakura (AT: bueno, para que los no saben, cuando Rock Lee y Sakura fueron a hacer el examen de chuunins, Rock Lee se enamoró de Sakura y le lanza un extraño ataque de corazones, el cuál consistía en que Rock Lee le lanzaba un beso a Sakura y este tomaba forma de corazón los que iban dirigidos a Sakura, eh, bueno, esta esquivó todos esos ataques jejeje), yo los recibiría con mucho gusto.

Naruto estuvo caminando sin ningún rumbo, hasta que después de tanto caminar divisa una persona, pensando que podía ser un habitante de esta isla o continente (aún no saben lo que es), fue corriendo en busca de aquella persona. Al mirar a aquella persona de tan cerca se da cuenta de que no es un habitante de la isla, si no que era Rock Lee, Naruto lo mira un ratoi y luego decide devolverse, " no quiero ver a ese cretino nunca mas" fue lo que pensó Naruto. Después de haberse alejado unos metros piensa "no debo engañarme, si amo a Rock Lee debo jugármela por él", y bueno, es así como Naruto se da la media vuelta nuevamente y va caminando de forma lenta y sigilosa hacia dónde estaba Rock Lee.

Naruto vio a Rock Lee un poco serio y decidió no acercarse a él, porque este se podría enfadar bastante, pero nuevamente las ganas de ver a y sentir a Rock Lee hicieron que este fuera a ver a Rock Lee con toda la intención de reconquistarlo, Naruto se le acerca y le toca el hombro...

Antes de que pasara esto, Rock Lee se encontraba fuera de la playa, se encontraba en medio del bosque en donde se besaran Sakura y Hinata. Tal como los cuatro personajes principales de esta historia, Rock Lee también estaba pensando acerca de todo este lío de amores Heterosexuales y Homosexuales que se había formado desde que llegaron a esta isla. Pese a que no vio ni a Sakura ni a Hinata en el bosque, si las escucho y decidió buscarlas, claro que la búsqueda era solo encontrar a Sakura, pero mientras esto ocurría sus pensamientos se apoderaron de su mente.

Mientras tanto, Sakura comienza a caminar por la playa tratando de olvidar lo sucedido con Hinata hace poco, su propio interior dice "ME OLVIDARÉ DE ESA PENDEJA, ES UNA BOBA, UNA ESTÚPIDA, MIENTRAS QUE YO SOY UNA BELLA NINJA QUE DERRITE A LOS HOMBRES, JAJAJA".

Por su parte Rock Lee, sigue caminando y pensando en lo ocurrido, y en lo arrepentido de haber hecho algo muy malo, que ya casi no tiene salida.

¿Por qué, por qué, por qué lo hice? Ahora si que estoy arrepentido de haber planeado todo esto, ¿cómo es que me fui a enamorar de Naruto, no lo entiendo, para nada, ahora incluso me daasco pensar en eso. Fui un tonto al haber desviado la dirección del barco, al haberselo vendido a aquel ninja a cambio de que detuviera a cualquiera de nosotros que intentará salir de esta isla, puede que hasta haya matado a Kakashi-sensei, me arrepiento de haber golpeado a Kakashi, me arrepiento de haberme encerrado en esta tonta isla solo por estar con un estúpidochiquillo como Naruto, Oh, gracvias Sakura-chan por hacerme recordar como es el cuerpo de la mujer, ya se me había olvidado. Creo tener una explicación de por qué me fije en Naruto, de seguro fue el calor que hacía mientras estábamos en el barco, eso es, el calor me puso tonto, además, Hinata no es de mi gusto. Que bella es Sakura, pero..., lamentablemente todo lo que hizo fue para conquistar a Naruto, pero es una tonta, Naruto esta perdidamente enamorado de mi, jajajajajajajaja que estúpido es ese ninja, y así quiere ser un Hokage, jajajajajajajaja, que es gracioso ese tonto.

Sakura siempre te agradeceré de que me hayas librado de ese pensamiento gay que tenía hace poco, te conquistaré, de todas formas, Naruto no te quiere, lástima que te guste ese zorrito, nunca será tuyo. Es cierto, es difícil que tenga posibilidades con Sakura, porque ella esta enamorada de Naruto y muy enfadada conmigo, aparte que nunca le gusté, eh.. o.o, pero que digo, no, otra vez estoy pensando en el tonto de naruto, es un estúpido, ni si quiera merece mis pensamientos, jajajaja

En ese momento Rock Lee siente que alguien le toca el hombro, el conocía aquella mano, era la de Naruto, se da vuelta de a poco y le dice " que estas haciendo aq..." no termina de hablar y Naruto le da un gran beso, un beso en el cual Rock Lee se deja por unos segundo, pero luego le da un golpe a Narutoi y le dice: " Déjame en paz maldito, te odio niño, te odio". Estas palabras hirieron bastante a Naruto, quién salió corriendo por la playa, mientras Rock Lee, también corre, sin tener explicación para hacerlo, hacia el lado opuesto.

Mientras tanto en una isla que estaba cerca de ahí, Kakashi termina de descansar y de reponer sus fuerzas y decide ir hacia donde están los chiquillos para poder emprender el viaje de vuelta, ya que planeaba construir una embarcación con los recursos de la isla, ya que irse caminando sobre el agua era muy peligroso.

Sakura encuentra a Naruto corriendo se acerca y le dice " De seguro te hizo sufrir ese desgraciado de Lee, olvídate de él, él no vale nada, yo te quiero mucho, te amo", Naruto no saca ninguna palabra de su boca, pero responde con un beso, un beso que Sakura no esperaba, jamás pensó que el podía besar así, era un beso así como el que las chicas imaginaban cuando besan a Sasuke, o a su "Príncipe Azul", Sakura se enamoró mucho mas de Naruto, pero Naruto se aparta. El enamoramiento de Sakura termina en ese momento, ya no le gustaba el beso que Naruto le había dado hace poco, mira a los ojos a Naruto y este tenía una expresión desagradable, le dice a Sakura: "Nosé por qué lo hice, te detesto, eres una pesada", Sakura se fue dolida.

Hinata mientras tanto, confusa por lo que pasó con Sakura, usa su técnica para ubicar a Rock Lee, y luego va hacia donde está el, lo agarra y lo besa, lo besa como ella quiso besar a Naruto alguna vez, Rock Lee corresponde, comienza a besar demasiado a Hinata y le da un agarrón en el culo (bueno, en mi país esta palabra para algunas personas no suena muy bien, pero es así como se llama esa parte, ese es su nombre, aunque también hay personas que aceptan la palabra "culo" como cualquier palabra, para la gente que la considere que es una mala palabra, disculpen, y como dije antes, así se llama), Hinata le da una cachetada y le dice "Te detesto, no eres mas que un caliente que se intenta agarrar a cualquier persona ya sea hombre o mujer", era la primera vez que Lee oía hablar con ese tono a Hinata, pero este le responde "Pues tuve que hacerlo, no se por qué me besaste, no me produjo ninguna sensación, pero lo hice por si me podía excitar con eso, y la verdad, no me produjo nada, eres una mierda de mujer, mi gran amor es Sakura, lo de Naruto solo fue un tonto pensamiento producido por este calor, por la misma razón que te he hablado así, ya que soy un caballero y no acostumbro tratar de esta manera a las mujeres". Hinata salió llorando, pensó en suicidarse, pero recordó las palabras que alguna vez le dijo Naruto, cuando intentó suicidarse por primera vez".

" Ya estoy llegando, espero que no hayan tenido muchos problemas mientras estuve fuera" se decía Kakashi, cuando ya estaba llegando nuevamente a la isla...

**Y eso fue el sexto capítulo, un capítulo con un estilo diferente a los demás, un capítulo en el que reinaron los pensamientos de los cuatro jóvenes chuunin. Espero que le haya a gustado a mis lectoras AISHITERU-SHUICHI y a Senkokun, y bueno, a todas y todos los que han seguido mi fic hasta ahora. Espero que estén bien, creo que me demoraré en subir el próximo capítulo, ya que seré bien sincero, SE ME ACABÓ LA IMAGINACIÓN, intenté alargar mas este capítulo pero no supe como seguirlo, bueno, ya tengo preparado el final y partes importantes, pero quiero agregar otra parte mas a este fic, algo que lo haga mas interesante, algo para que se preparen a lo que viene en los capítulos finales, ya que si me pongo a escribir lo que tengo en mente le quedaría poco tiempo a mi fic por qué no se que mas colocarle aparte del final, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, siempre hay algo o alguien que me inspira a seguir escribiendo, aunque no tenga muchos lectores. Senko kun te quiero mucho y espero un review de ti ya que apenas termine de ver gravitation te mandaré yo a ti, y tu AISHITERU-SHUICHI también te mandaré reviews y espero que nos conozcamos mas, cuídense, hasta el próximo capítulo. **


	7. Chapter 7

Wena cabros y cabras espero que se encuentren muy bien, los kiero mucho (especialmente a ti..., jejeje, kiiiiiaaaaa, a lo mejor piensas que me refiero a otra persona pero me refiero a ti, solo una persona se puede sentir identificada con este mensaje así que eres tu, no creas que es otra persona;;; ¿me puse latero? u.uU). Bueno les digo que ahora les voy hablar a una historia paralela a la que ocurre en la isla en donde están los ninjas protagonistas. Esto está ocurriendo en Konoha, cuando se reúnen para que los chicos que fueron a buscar a Naruto y los demás vuelvan a la ciudad para recolectar los datos y las pistas conseguidas, si es que no encontraron a Naruto claro está. Bueno eso es lo k kería decirles en esta pequeña introducción, y bueno disfruten este nuevo capítulo, recuerden dejen reviews, jejeje. Ah es cierto Asuka, pediste que intentará algo con Hinata y Kakashi, emm... no es mala idea, es mas me encanta esa idea, pero el rumbo de la historia no está para eso, pero siempre improviso los capitulos en el momento que los estoy escribiendo asi q se me puede ocurrir algo por ahí, bueno ahora sí disfrútenlo. ( Si alguien cree que he hecho esta historia paralela solo pork no kería terminar tan pronto el fic, déjenme decirle q están completamente... en lo cierto, jajaja, bueno ahora si)

Capítulo 7: Paralelo ( no se me ocurrió otro nombre, toy falta de imaginación :P)

Hinata mientras tanto, confusa por lo que pasó con Sakura, usa su técnica para ubicar a Rock Lee, y luego va hacia donde está el, lo agarra y lo besa, lo besa como ella quiso besar a Naruto alguna vez, Rock Lee corresponde, comienza a besar demasiado a Hinata y le da un agarrón en el culo, Hinata le da una cachetada y le dice "Te detesto, no eres mas que un caliente que se intenta agarrar a cualquier persona ya sea hombre o mujer", era la primera vez que Lee oía hablar con ese tono a Hinata, pero este le responde "Pues tuve que hacerlo, no se por qué me besaste, no me produjo ninguna sensación, pero lo hice por si me podía excitar con eso, y la verdad, no me produjo nada, eres una mierda de mujer, mi gran amor es Sakura, lo de Naruto solo fue un tonto pensamiento producido por este calor, por la misma razón que te he hablado así, ya que soy un caballero y no acostumbro tratar de esta manera a las mujeres". Hinata salió llorando, pensó en suicidarse, pero recordó las palabras que alguna vez le dijo Naruto, cuando intentó suicidarse por primera vez".

" Ya estoy llegando, espero que no hayan tenido muchos problemas mientras estuve fuera" se decía Kakashi, cuando ya estaba llegando nuevamente a la isla...

Mientras tanto, en Konoha, El viejo Hokage manda a llamar Guy ( para los k no saben o no se acuerdan, Guy es el Jounin Sensei de Rock Lee, es uno igual a Rock Lee pero mas grande) " No tengo un buen presentimiento, creo que los chicos no han conseguido nada" le dijo el viejo Hokage a Guy.

" lo mismo creo viejo" respondió el Jounin.

Poco a poco venían llegando los enviados a encontrar a Kakashi y los demás, muy temprano llega Gaara del desierto, seguido por Sasuke, Ino, Konohamaru ( ni se como fue este a buscarlo, ni sikiera es ninja, pero bueno... déjenme, es mi fic OK? XD ).

Como había sospechado el viejo Hokage nadie había recopilado información, pero también habían descubierto algo peor... Haruno Sakura también se perdió.

" Yo creo saber lo que pasó" dijo Gaara " Si se dan cuenta todo esto es por la falta de experencia tanto de los chuunins como de Kakashi; el grupo dirigido por Kakashi ( Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura ) es un pésimo grupo en el q solo destaca Sasuke, si nos vamos fijando Naruto pasó a ser un jenin ( o como se escriba) con mucha suerte ya que ni siquiera puede hacer una copia exacta de él en cuanto a una imagen se refiere, y solo sabe transformarse en chica con su estúpida técnica SEXY NO JUTSU ya que hay que ser un ninja bastante tonto para caer ante esa técnica ( en este momento el viejo Hokage queda con los ojos bien grandes y un poco sonrojado ) y la otra chica, Sakura es una pésima ninja, la peor que he visto en toda mi vida, es cierto que sabe mucho en cuanto a teoría pero en la práctica no hace nada."

.- ¡¡¡Y TU COMO SABES ESO! ¡¡¡COMO TIENES TANTA INFORMACIÓN!.- respondió con ira Sasuke kun. Como conoces esas cosas de Naruto y Sakura si ni siquiera los conoces.

.- Eso no te importa, simplemente lo sé, y bueno es verdad o no, no saben mucho son unos estúpidos y eso se debe también a su maestro, ya que si son tan estúpidos es pork su maestro debió haberlos enseñados a ser así.-

.- El estúpido eres tú, re100 vienes llegando y crees q lo sabes todo.- se miran con odiosidad ambos chuunins, sus ojos se vuelven rojos y salen relámpagos de ellos, comienza a salirle un aura amarillo alrededor de su cuerpo y sus pelos se comienzan a levantar y a colocarse amarillos, ahora también aparecen relámpagos alrededor de ese aura amarillo, el piso comienza a destrozarse con todo el poder acumulado y ambos preparan sus manos para lanzar un KAME HAME HA NO JUTSU ( creo que me fui en la volá un pokito, jejeje; ¿un pokito? O.o ).

Los chicos dejaron de mirarse y Sasuke decidió ir a buscar solo a sus amigos, es así como intenta hacer el mismo recorrido que se suponía que iba na hacer Kakashi y los demás. Roba un barco en el puerto y comienza a andar " Sólo había que irse derecho, sin desviarse a ninguna parte, de seguro el tonto de Naruto movió el ... (AT: disculpen la ignorancia, pero los tres puntos recién colocados pertenecen al nombre de aquella cosa que usan para manejar los barcos, esa cosa de madera que tiene como muchos palos, bueno supongo que ustedes sabrán a que me refiero, es como el manubrio del barco, n.nU)". Entonces Sasuke parte a buscar a los chicos con la promesa que se hizo a si mismo de no volver hasta que encuentre a los ninjas.

Kakashi llega a la isla y encuentra llorando a Hinata

.- ¿ que pasa Hinata porque estas llorando?.-

.- Kakashi-sensei.- Hinata se acerca y le da un beso en la boca, cosa que produce el rechazo inmediato de kakashi

.- ¿pork hiciste eso?

.- Gommen nasai Sensei.- agacha la cabeza y sigue llorando

.- No llores, vamos cuéntame que pasa, yo te puedo ayudar

.- No importa sensei ya estoy mejor :) , no se preocupe se seca una lágrima

.- Esta bien, creo que tardaremos bastante tiempo en regresar así k es mejor k nos vayamos adaptando a esta vida, Hinata, ustedes son dos chicas y dos hombres y hay pocas probabilidades de salir de aki, deberían aprender a convivir juntos

.- Lo dice por lo del beso, cierto, yo no puedo fijarme en ellos ya que Naruto-kun y Rock Lee son gays y Sakura demás es Lesbiana, soy la única hetero junto con usted, pork usted es hetero verdad?

.- Si, así es, pero no puedes llegar y besarme así nada mas, eres muy niña todavía y tengo otros pensamientos en mi vida, no me preocupa estar soltero por toda la vida.

Hinata se pone triste, siendo uno de sus peores días, Naruto es Gay tubo un beso lésbico, Rock lee no se excita ni en lo mas mínimo con ella y kakashi también la rechaza, al parecer el suicidio es la prioridad de Hinata en este momento.

Por mientras Ino no dejaría escapar tan fácilmente a Sasuke, ella se sube al mismo barco y se queda en él sin que Sasuke se haya dado cuenta.

.- Por fin estamos solos Sasuke, sin k nadie nos vigile ni nos interrumpa, no saldré hasta alejarnos bastantes para k te sientas en la obligación de irte conmigo en este barco.- se escucha un ruido en la habitación..- mm? Puede ser q... no Ino, no debes salir te pueden pillar, pero y si Sasuke se esta desvistiendo en este momento o .

SEGUNDA PARTE.

.- Por fin estamos solos Sasuke, sin k nadie nos vigile ni nos interrumpa, no saldré hasta alejarnos bastantes para k te sientas en la obligación de irte conmigo en este barco.- se escucha un ruido en la habitación..- mm? Puede ser q... no Ino, no debes salir te pueden pillar, pero y si Sasuke se esta desvistiendo en este momento o .

Ino decide asomarse y sorprende a Sasuke golpeando al barco dejando un hoyo en la pared. Ino decide apartarse y al otro día se muestra ante Sasuke.

.- Hola Sasuke ¿cómo estas? n.un

.- m? O.o? Pero q haces aquí?

.- Bueno, llegué aquí por casualidad n.un

.- Esta bien ¬¬, te creeré ¬¬, pero no me molestes escuhaste?

.- si, si escuché nn.

.- menos mal.

Ino se aleja de Sasuke y se arrepiente de haber ido con el, ya que piensa que Sasuke la puede golpear si hace algo que a el no le gusta, entonces se mantiene apartada todo el camino. En la noche Ino decide cambiar el rumbo del barco para poder volver a Konoha, pero cuando toma el manubrio ( o como sea que se llame eso que hace doblar el barco ), siente que alguien esta cerca suyo mirándola, su cuerpo se pone helado y el rostro bastante palido, gira hacia atrás y dice:

.- Gommen nasai Sas….- se queda sin habla al ver que atrás de ella se encuentra nada mas ni nada menos que... (chachachachan, Discúlpame Senko esta idea se me ocurrió después de leer los capítulos 2 y 3 de tu fic de gravitation "búscate un trabajo", soy un copión lo sé u.u)... Popeye, el marino.

.- ¿quién es usted ¿.- dijo Ino

.- Popeye el marino soy, tutu

comiendo espinacas voy, tutu

por los siete mares

comiendo espinacas,

Popeye el marino soy, TUTU.

.- o.o? que onda le dio a este tipo, esta fallado del mate o que? Parece que le faltan neuronas?

.- Bueno señorita Ino-chan (le sabía el nombre o.o? Acaso Popeye usa terminos japoneses (chan) o.o, bueno no importa es mi fic y hago lo que quiero :P). No vaya hacia allá porque es muy peligroso, puede salir sin vida.- El marino desaparece dejándole una lata de espinacas a Ino.

.- Y para que quiero espinacas yo, bah, el viejo loco.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke mira hacia una isla, donde un tipo de traje anaranjado hace señas hacia el barco, saca su catalejos (tiene? o.o) y mira que aquel tipo es Naruto.

Sasuke dirige el barco hacia aquella isla y despierta a Ino.

.- Hemos llegado, he encontrado a los chicos.

Ambos desembarcan, pero el único que los esperaba ahí era Naruto.

.- ¿dónde están los demás?.- pregunta Ino

.- Están por ahí en la isla, deben estar buscando algo de comida

.- ¿y tu flojeando como siempre?.- dijo Sasuke

.- No estoy flojeando, vi el barco y comencé a hacer señas, pero no les avise a los demás Dattebayou.

.- Estúpido.- dijeron los otros dos a coro.

Mientras tanto, Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi y Rock Lee recogían algunas manzanas para comer, cuando una extraña persona lanza un ataque de fuego en contra de Rock Lee, la cual la intercepta Kakashi

.- ME HAS ENGAÑADO, EL BARCO ESTABA MALO, POR ESO TE MATARÉ ESTÚPIDO NIJA DE CUARTA.

Rock Lee comienza a tiritar y a arrancar del lugar, mientras los demás sin entender lo que pasa (y de seguro ustedes tampoco deben entender mucho) deciden arrancar junto con Rock Lee.

Wenu chiquillos y chiquillas ahora he completado el capitulo y quiero decirles que no deben quedar mas de uno o dos capítulos para que termine el fic, lo sé, es cortito pero entiendan que es mi tercer intento de fic y el primero que voy a terminar, pero seguiré haciendo mas, aunque no se si de Naruto pero seguiré este estilo de shonen ai, quiero que el próximo capi tenga sexo, pero no se me ocurre algo, bueno espero q me ayuden a ocurrírseme algo, y bueno eso es todo, y creo que en dos días estaría terminando el ultimo o penúltimo capitulo (dependiendo de cuanto mas pueda estirar esta imaginación) por si acaso, prepárense para el peor final de sus vidas ( pucha que me tengo confianza )

Ah es cierto, si kieren pueden ver mi fic de pokemon que tengo en la sección de games, se llama en busca de Ash, esta wenisimo, pero bueno ya dejo de hacer publicidad, cuídense mucho y los kiero mucho (sobretodo a ti)


	8. Chapter 8

Como están chiquillos y chiquillas que disfrutan de este fic, los invito a que lean el octavo capitulo, de verdad todavía no sé si será el último o el penúltimo pero ahí ya verán, quizás ni lo termine todavía, mi imaginación de repente me sorprende y puede que sea tanta que me alcance para 20 capis mas, pero disfrútenlo muchísimo que se está poniendo interesante (por lo menos para mí). Corrección chicos es el último capítulo si o si, ah, además la continuación del séptimo capítulo ya la terminé pero no está junto con el octavo capítulo, tienen que leer nuevamente el séptimo ya que ahí esta la continuación de ese capítulo, bueno léanlo, es necesario para entender algo que pasará en este capítulo, ahora sí:

**Capítulo 8 : "la verdad duele" **

Naruto, Hinata y Rock Lee, fueron a realizar una misión extraordinaria después de ser chuunins, ellos formaban un grupo nuevo, el cual iba a entrenar en una isla de preparamiento. Junto con ellos iba Kakashi, quién les enseñaría y les prepararía para el entrenamiento. Viajaban en barco y por error llegan a una isla, alojan ahí, pero el barco desaparece y quedan atrapados. Después de muchas situaciones Rock Lee logra conquistar a Naruto y forman una pareja que quiebra tempranamente cuando Sakura llega a la isla en busca de los ninjas pedidos. Ella tampoco sabía devolverse y le hace despertar nuevamente el gusto hacia las mujeres a Rock Lee, pese a que Sakura quería conquistar a Naruto.

Rock Lee se arrepiente de haber planeado esto de quedar atrapado en una isla, ya que fue plan del para conquistar a Naruto, a quién ya no quería.

En Konoha están preocupados por ellos y Sasuke decide ir a buscarlos por su propia cuenta, sin saber que Ino también iba con el en el barco que robó para ir en busca de los chuunins.

Sasuke e Ino desembarcan en la isla y solo se encuentran a Naruto porque los demás buscaban comida y los ataca una persona la cual amenaza de muerte a Rock Lee, quien sale arrancando.

.- ARRANQUEN ESE TIPO ES PELIGROSO.- dijo Lee mientras corría a máxima velocidad.

Todos corrieron y nadaron hasta la isla en donde Kakashi estuvo hace poco.

.- Estamos a salvo, no se por qué pero ese tipo no puede empaparse y no se atreve a pasar por el agua.

.- ¿y quien es el?.- pregunta Kakashi.

.- El es un ninja el cual conocí mientras ustedes estaban durmiendo en el barco, es una larga historia.

.- Tengo tiempo

.- Bueno, lo que pasa es qu...- es interrumpido por Hinata.

.- Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun está en la isla todavía.

.- HAY QUE RESCATARLO.- dijo kakashi-sensei.

En la isla, Naruto, Sasuke e Ino caminaban tratando de encontrar a los chicos.

.- Como no sabes donde están, Naruto.- dice Ino

.- Pero estaban aquí hace poco Dattebayou

.- Miren al suelo.- Dijo Sasuke.

En el suelo habían unas manzanas desparramadas y muchas de ellas pisadas, que indicaban un camino que terminaba en el mar.

.- De seguro vieron algo o se asustaron con algo y se fueron nadando a aquella isla que está mas allá.

.- Vayamos a ver entonces, Dattebayou

Los chicos fueron nadando hacia la otra isla y se encaminaron por ella para encontrar a los demás. Mientras tanto Kakashi se decidía por ir en busca de Naruto cuando ve que el ya estaba en la isla y junto a Sasuke e Ino.

.- Con que ya estabas aquí?.- dice Kakashi

.- Si, lo que pasa es que los estábamos buscando ya que Sasuke tiene un barco y nos podemos ir, Dattebayou.

.- Que bien.

.- ¿Y en dónde está el barco?.- Pregunta Rock Lee.

.- Eh, bueno está en la otra isla.- dijo Ino.

Se escucha el ruido de las aguas del mar, y un gran sonido el cuál asusta mucho a Rock Lee, este comienza a tiritar y comienza a correr sin ni siquiera voltear, se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, el hombre del que estaba arrancando se había venido en barco hasta la otra isla, bueno al menos eso creía él, pero en realidad ese tipo se estaba llevando el barco.

.-GRACIAS JOVEN CHUUNIN, TOMARÉ ESTE BARCO EN LUGAR DEL OTRO QUE ME DISTE QUE ESTABA MALO.- dijo el hombre haciéndole señas a Rock Lee.

Todos se voltean a mirar a Rock Lee a excepción de Kakashi, quién a una velocidad impresionante comienza a correr por el agua y tratar de alcanzar al barco.

Rock Lee grita:

.-MALDITA SEA! HE TENIDO QUE SOBREVIVIR SIN ALCOHOL TODO ESTE TIEMPO, SOLO POR LA ESTUPIDEZ DE QUERER ENCERRARME EN UN LUGAR CON NARUTO.- todos lo miran con una cara de furia, claro estaba, era obvio, Lee fue quién había planeado lo de quedar atrapados en una isla y le había vendido el barco a aquel tipo, por eso se llevó ese barco a cambio del otro.-, TODO POR EL MALDITO CALOR QUE ME CALENTO Y ME ATONTO EL CEREBRO E HIZO QUE ME FIJARA EN EL ASQUEROSO DE NARUTO.- naruto mostró una cara de pena, solo le faltaban leas lágrimas para poder decir que estaba llorando.- Y AHORA ESTE TIPO SE LLEVA LA SALVACIÓN QUE TENÍAMOS, ESTO NO LO SOPORTARE.- coge el brazo de Naruto.- HICE ESTO POR UNA RAZON Y LA VOY A CUMPLIR PESE A QUE YA ESTÉ ARREPENTIDO.- comienza a correr sosteniendo a Naruto, que estaba un poco exhausto por lo nadado; los demás no saben si detener a Rock Lee o ayudar a Kakashi y se quedan pegados en aquel lugar.

Rock Lee a una gran velocidad se aleja del lugar y lanza a Naruto contra una montaña, con tal fuerza que lo llega a herir bastante

.- Estúpido zorro, no me detendrás.- Naruto muestra una cara llena de miedo y comienza a transformarse en Kyubii ( el zorro de nueve colas )

Rock Lee comienza a apretar con fuerza el brazo de Naruto y la transformación se empieza a revertir y vuelve a ser Naruto. Comienza a golpearlo y sangrarlo -"me excita la sangre" decía el cejudo-, hasta dejar a Naruto bastante débil. Luego comienza a bajarle los pantalones y a...( **ATENCIÓN NIÑOS SI QUIEREN SEGUIR LEYENDO SIGAN HACIÉNDOLO A PARTIR DEL PRÓXIMO PÁRRAFO, OK? ESTE ES UN MENSAJE DE AKIYOSHI TSUBASA PARA TODOS AQUELLOS NIÑOS Y NIÑAS MENORES DE EDAD QUE LEAN ESTE FIC XD** ) penetrar su "miembro" por la "parte trasera" de Naruto, comenzando una excitación tanto en Lee como en Uzumaki que llegan a tener unos orgasmos con gritos bastantes fuertes que se llegan a escuchar a 1km. a la redonda (los locos excitados, no creen? Si que deben estar calientes estos tipos, digo yo). Naruto comienza a ceder, pero Rock Lee ya había terminado.

.-¿eso fue todo? Eso si que es rapidez.- dijo Naruto. Rock Lee comenzó a ruborizarse y se alejó de Naruto, sin antes decirle:

.- Lo hice solo para no desperdiciar este encierro y aislamiento, tu eres una mierda que no me interesa.

.- Después de esto, ya hasta asco me da verte, eres realmente una decepción, con razón las mujeres no te toman en cuenta y decidiste probar con un hombre, jajaja, Dattebayou.

(**AHORA NIÑOS DESDE ESTE PUNTO PUEDEN VOLVER A LEER, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSIÓN**) Rock Lee se aleja furioso y vuelve hacia donde estaban los demás, los cuales estaban nadando para ayudar a Kakashi. El sensei estaba a bordo luchando con el extraño hombre.

.- LIGHTNING EDGE.- grita Kakashi y una energía eléctrica bastante poderosa comienza a salir de una de sus manos y la lanza ante el extraño con mucha fuerza; el otro esquiva el ataque a una velocidad impresionante y le lanza un gigantesco shuriken a Kakashi el cual lel llega y lo parte en dos. Pero, desde arriba del extraño Ino, Sakura;hinta y Sasuke comienzan a lanzarle shurikens y kunais para poder detenerlo un poco, el tipo los va a atacar pero Kakashi le lanza sus perros a través de su conjuro (no recuerdo el nombre de la técnica, pero es esa que usó cuando peleó contra Tsabuza o como se llama el loco que tenía el "cuchillito", aquel que quería destruir un puente, bueno ustedes deben saber de quién hablo) . Kakashi no había recibido daño del gigantesco Shuriken ya que había usado reemplazo con uno de los troncos del lugar (¡Que raro, se han dado cuenta que siempre tiene que haber un tronco por ahí para hacer el reemplazo, no puede ser una piedra, o alguna otra cosa).

.- Maldito, no me vencerás.- dijo el extraño, el tipo se mete al agua y comienza a quemar el barco haciendo el sello del tigre de fuego y lanzando fuego con las manos con una posición parecida a la del kiko-hu de tenshin-han (Dragon Ball Z), el barco comienza a incendiarse y el fuego se expande rápidamente, provocando el pánico de todos menos de Kakashi.

.- No me engañaras de nuevo, esta es una ilusión, tu fuiste quién me impidió seguir caminando por el agua, jamás me engañan dos veces.- de esa forma golpea con fuerza al ninja desconocido haciendo desaparecer la técnica ilusoria.

Mientras luchaban, Naruto intenta detener el avance de Rock Lee, queriendo revertir los papeles, esta vez Naruto quería ser quién introdujera el "miembro" a Rock Lee.

Rock Lee se resistía, mientras que Naruto le decía:

.- Yo te enseñaré como se hace.

Los dos chicos estaban revolcándose, cuando, un fuerte ruido los hace girar mirando hacia el barco. El desconocido había usado un Kagen Bunshin no jutsu, la misma técnica de Naruto, y los demás ninjas no sabían como detrenerlos. Entonces, Naruto y Rock Lee unen sus fuerzas para llegar pronto hacia el barco y luchar juntos para destruir al extraño ninja. Pero este tipo no era fácil de vencer, sus poderes eran inimaginablemente poderosos, que de un combo logró debilitar mucho a Kakashi, tanto que ni el sharingan lo puede utilizar correctamente (bueno, para mi amiga que no conoce muy bien la serie, el sharingan es una técnica la cuál solo se puede aprender mediante herencia del clan uchiha, osea solo los miembros de ese clan pueden aprenderla, pero Kakashi no es de ese clan y la tiene, bueno no cambiaré mucho el tema, pero el Sharingan es una técnica la cuál puede copiar las técnicas de los demás con tan solo haberla mirado una sola vez). A la vez los demás estan todos noqueados a excepción de Ino y Sasuke. Naruto y Rock Lee combinan técnicas, en la que Naruto utiliza su Kagen Bunshin no jutsu yRock Lee usa su velocidad para poder confundir al oponente, cosa que no sirve de mucho.

El tipo extraño comienza a arrojar a los chicos uno por uno hacia el mar, hasta dejar el barco sin ningún pasajero a excepción de él mismo. Pero los demás no se la dejaron fácil:

.- Por Rock Lee supimos que no puedes empaparte por lo que si no nos entregas el barco, te hundiremos.- El tipo, con ese temor desciende del barco, y lo deja en la orilla, mientras va dispuesto a asesinar a todos los presentes.

El tipo no solo estaba enfadado con Rock lee sino que con todos los demás que se encontraban por arruinarles sus planes.

.- No quiero matarlos sin antes no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Takato Wakabayashi y soy un ninja con bastante experiencia, jajaja...

.- Ta..Takato Wa...Wakabayashi.- dijo Kakashi.- ¿dices que eres el … Hokage rebelde de Konoha?.

.- Asi es, ahora mueran!

El tipo comienza a hacer varios sellos con una sola mano, cosa que es bastante rara de ver, y de a poco, se va formando una figura de fuego, la cuál es rodeada por electricidad y se forma el "Dragón eléctrico del infierno" (esta técnica la invente yo :P).

Entonces Kakashi rápidamente hace los sellos correspondientes para formar el "Dragón de agua", y combatir al otro dragón. El Hokage rebelde de Konoha deshace su técnica y comienza a lanzarle Kunais a Kakashi con tal de desconcentrarlo para detener la técnica.

.- ¡No sigas por favor, si me toca el agua pasará algo bastante peligr...- no alcanzó a terminar porque el dragón de agua lo embistió con tal fuerza que el tipo, además de empaparse, quedó inconsciente.

.- Por supuesto, al usar tantas técnicas de fuego, su espíritu también se transformó en fuego, como también su shakra (bueno, el shakra es, para quienes no saben, es algo así como... pucha como lo explico, eh.. algo así como el cosmos en los caballeros del zodiaco (Saint Seiya) o el ki en Dragon Ball Z).

.- Y quién era él, Dattebayou.

.- Bueno, el es el Hokage rebelde de Konoha, pensé que solo era un mito, pero se dice que fue un Hokage que nunca quiso ser Hokage, que su padre fue quién lo obligo, y que después se reveló contra él usando técnicas de fuego, porque como nuestra aldea es de la hoja, el fuego es nuestra debilidad..- desvía la vista hacia donde está Rock Lee.- y por cierto tu muchachito, no te quedaras así, tendrás un fuerte castigo.

.- Si señ...- un potente ruido interrumpe a Rock lee, era Takato, quién había vuelto a despertar, esta vez con un aura de fuego, rodeado de un aura de agua.

.- Pero.-habla Kakashi.-que es eso.

.- MUERAN.- dijo Takato.

Wakabayashi comenzó a lanzar fuego y agua de sus manos, lanzó a su dragón eléctrico del infierno y comenzó a destrozar la isla, sus golpes eran bastante dañinos, y ya nadie podía pelear contra él. Hinata estaba asustada y se había paralizado, Naruto quiso salvarla pero con el hambre que tenía no podía moverse bien, Naruto toma a Hinata antes de que llegara el ataque, pero su hambre le impidió moverse.

Ino se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba:

.- Por lo menos para que sirvan de algo estas espinacas.- Le lanza las espinacas a Naruto, para que se le quitara el hambre, este se las come y sus brazos comenzaron a sacar una cantidad impresionante de músculos, se lleva a Hinata y comienza a darle pelea a Takato.

.- ¿Tienes mas de esas espinacas, Ino?.- dijo Kakashi

.- Hai (si), (esto sonó como esa bebida o jugo que da vitamina C, el HI-C, bueno solo era un pequeño comentario, jejeje) me queda un poco más.

.- Lánzamelas.- Ino lanza las espinacas y Kakashi se las come, obteniendo un gran poder, al igual que Naruto, y esos dos con algunos golpes que ellos consideraron leves derrotaron a Takato Wakabayashi, y cuando digo que lo derrotaron me refiero a que lo mataron.

Ahora los chicos se devolvían hacia Konoha, todos en el barco, disfrutando del sol, a excepción de Lee, quién tenía que obedecer las órdenes de todos los chuunins y el jenin del barco.

Por la noche, Naruto se acerca a Rock Lee y le dice:

.- empleado, quiero una noche de pasión por favor.

.- Grrrr, está bien

Así los chicos se pasaron toda la noche gritando como locos, solo por calentura ya que ninguno de los dos se querían, pero Naruto solo quería molestar a Rock Lee, tal como el lo hizo con él.

Así los ninjas volvieron sanos y salvos a la aldea de Konoha. Aunque Naruto se sintió bastante dolido ya que se dio cuenta de que Lee siempre jugó con él.

FIN

**Weno chicos este ha sido todo el fic, ya lo sé es el peor final que pueda haber, pero que le vamos a hacer, no se me ocurrió otra cosa u.u. Bueno eso y hasta pronto, espero que lean los próximos fics que haré, eso es todo y saludos a AISHITERU-SHUICHI y a mi gran amiga Senko-kun. Cuídense mucho, bye bye**


End file.
